It will always be you
by causa-sui
Summary: natsume disappeared for 4 months and now mikan is getting married to ruka! will he be able to stop this? will mikan be able to let natsume go? read! this is my first fanfic and..DUH with bits of lemons ;


****It will always be you****

set in alice academy. Mikan and the others are forced to live their lives in the academy because of what they know that might be used as a threat if made known to the outside world

_I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice_

Mikan was all alone in her room. The wedding is tomorrow. "Is this the right thing?" she thought "I love Ruka and all but what about…No. I know he's never coming back". Natsume has been missing for almost 4 months now. He was last seen in a mission. He collapsed and was taken away by the "alice agents". "I really do miss him..but it's hopeless".

Natsume POV

No." I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Natsume was screaming from inside the old warehouse where he was held captive in. He could feel his heart slipping away. "Mikan. I need her…" then he suddenly felt an outburst of power that he never knew existed. Before he knew it he was outside the door and there were more than 10 guards on the floor groaning with pain. He immediately took a car and went to the one place he swore never to return again. Alice Academy.

Mikan POV

"Mikan? Are you alright?" said Ruka.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…thinking"

"Thinking? Thinking about what?'

"About…what?" asked Ruka in a very worried tone.

"Maybe we could..uhh..postpone the wedding. You know for maybe a week or two so we could have more time to plan. I mean there are a lot of things to do and so little time. The wedding is tomorrow."

"This…this is about Natsume right?" asked Ruka looking away with sad eyes.

"No!..no. It's not him I already know he'll never come back. He's gone. Gone forever." Then Mikan started to cry. She could no longer hide the pain and feeling of abandonment from Ruka. Ruka was not surprised. Deep down he always knew that Mikan would always love Natsume more than him. But, he loved her. Loved her so much he was blinded and didn't see reality.

"Don't cry Mikan. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I'll just leave you to your thoughts for now." And he left the room with a heavy heart and began to cry the tears he knew he would soon let out.

Natsume POV.

"uhh…Uhhh…Arrg!" he was in pain he didn't realize how much cuts and bruises he got from escaping until now. But all that didn't matter to him. He needed something that would cure his heart from this strange weakness that he was not used to. When he arrived at the gates the guards took a quick look at his car and his belongings and he showed them the Alice staff ID he got from a man he knocked out a few minutes ago. They let him in and he saw a big poster that almost tore his heart out. It said "You are all cordially invited to the wedding of Mikan Sakura and Ruka Nogi. To be held at the main hall October 22nd" October 22nd? That's tomorrow! He went out of his car and let his heart lead the way to it's other half. He found himself in his old dorm. "So this is the place they gave Mikan huh?" then he started to climb the wall full of vines to see the one he loved.

Mikan POV

"What should I do? I don't want to hurt Ruka but I cant give him false hopes either If only Natsume was here. All this would never have happened." *blam!* mikan gasped. "what was that?". She peeped outside to see if it was one of those silly little kids trying to play a joke or something but what she saw made her cry. It was Natsume. Alive and here now in front of her after so long. She went towards him to touch and feel his face to make sure she was not just seeing things or dreaming.

Finally he spoke, "Mikan…I'm sorry. I should've done something to get to you faster. Is it too late for you to take me back?" he said with soft loving eyes that illuminated his soul

. "Natsume, I missed you soo much" she was sobbing now. Laying her head in his hard broad chest. It felt like the softest pillow in the world to her. And to him, being able to see, touch and hear Mikan again was like being a blind man who was able to see the wonders of the world again.

"I love you Mikan, but if you love Ruka now, I'm letting you go. You should be happy with him not me. All I bring to you is pain and suffering. You don't want that"

"NO! I do! I want you Natsume"

Then without thinking at all she let it all come out. Everything in her heart that felt lost without Natsume found its place. She crushed her lips into his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsume put his arms around her hips and carried her away into the room.

He laid her in the bed and was on top of her. He felt so happy that he forgot about the pains on his back from a while ago.

"Natsume, take me now. I want you. I wanted only you. Please! Don't make me wait any longer".

He gave in to her request. He broke the kiss only to take his shirt off and slowly unwrap her. They have done this before but it never felt quite like this. They missed each other so much.

Soon enough they were both entirely naked. He made his way slowly kissing her neck then her breast then going down until he reaches her womanhood. Mikan let out a loud moan rolled over on top of him. She reached for his member and put it inside her. She grinded faster and faster until they we're both moaning with pleasure. Natsume wanted to show her how much he loved her so he went on top of her and kissed her with all the passion in the world. He let his member slip in her and started to pump it in. he was pumping so hard that Mikan's breasts started to shake. They were nearing their climax and he started to slow down and rest his head on top of her chest.

"I love you so much Mikan. I'll never leave you"

"But you can't stay in the academy forever. They'll find you. And who knows what they'll do to you again."

"don't worry . I'll find a way. I'll find a way"

____________________________________END_______________________________

**So that was my first fanfic. Tell me what you think and I'll put more chapters if you want. I'll also make one about ruka and hotaru. I can't just leave ruka with nothing can i? so that's it sorry if it was bad. It's my first time so I'm still learning.**


End file.
